Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2/Transcript
Transcript Flint: (Voiceover) My name is Flint Lockwood. My whole life I always wanted to be a great inventor. Just like my hero. The Scientifically Wonderful World of Science. With your host, Chester V. Welcome back, science friends. You know, I have devoted my life to inventing the future. But every dream has a beginning. I still remember my first invention: The humble Food Bar. Whoa! It was like Chester V was speaking directly to me using the language of science. Now look at us. Our new Food Bar XL with flavor crystals. Still making people happy after all these years. Now, kids, you'll almost certainly never be me. But, remember, there's no such thing as small science. Only small scientists! We love you, Chester V! Speaking of small scientists, say goodbye, Barb. Goodbye, Barb. Ha, ha, ha! Can your ideas change the world? Yes. Just like Chester V, my dream was to make the world a better place. Spray-On Shoes! Voila! How you gonna get them off, nerd? Unfortunately, a lot of people didn't believe in me. But I never gave up. And eventually, I invented this: A machine that could turn water into food. Cheeseburger. It's called the Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator. Or, for short: The FLDSMDFR. Because of my invention's food weather, I finally made the world a better place. Yeah! I love it! Or so I thought. When the weather evolved into a disaster of epic portions, and the machine started creating dangerous living food I had to face the truth: It was time to put an end to my FLDSMDFR. Chee-- Chee-- Chee-- Chee-- Cheese. By destroying my greatest invention, I made something even better: Friends! Flint and Sam: Wow... You made me very proud, son. Unh! Thank you, Dad. Sorry. Sam Sparks, in the eight minutes since we saved the world, I've had time to reflect. And I think you and I should have a place together. A Place? A place where we work. You think we work together? I do. Awesome! Yes! - We could build a lab. With cool weather forecasting devices! We can invent fantastic machines like the FLDSMDFR. Yeah! But not that one. No. Not ever. Never, ever, ever! What shall we call our lab? Oh! How about Sparkswood? Ooh! Sparkswood. Sparkswood is gonna need some security. And I can be your mascot! And I can be your dad. There are many ways in which I can help. Ho, ho! Can't forget you, lab partner. Steve! Where'd he get the brown crayon? This could be our future. Oh, yeah! Ha, ha! Greetings, friends. And namaste. Whoa. Is that...? Chester V? Mustache. Please have some humanitarian aid as a gesture of our goodwill. Chester V! Whoa! Your lab vest looks even cooler in person! Thank you. The lack of sleeves frees up my arms to do this. Whoa! Ah! Hand, what did you do? There's nothing wrong with your hand, young Lockwood. You see, I am merely a hologram of the real Chester V. The United Nations has asked me and my Thinkquanauts to assist in the cleanup and containment of the leftovers all over the world. Including your Swallow Falls. We'll get started on the cleanup right away. As soon as you all leave. What? You need us to leave? Listen up, ghost man, you expect us to skedaddle from our homes because of some nasty leftovers? Yes. Yes, I do. Son, you can't argue with yellow police tape. Everybody back up! Listen to ghost man. But do not fret. All of you will be temporarily relocated to sunny San Franjose, California! Flint and Sam: The home of Live Corp! On my word as a hologram, you shall all return home before you know it. Except for you, Flint Lockwood. Me? Why? Oh, heh, heh. You are going-- Wait, wait, wait. No, no, no. Where am I going? Oh, please tell me! Just give it a second. He's buffering. You are going to join me at Live Corp and help us make the world a better place. Sir, that's all I've ever wanted. But I can't. On account of making a promise two minutes ago to build a lab with my friends, sir. I understand, Lockwood. But if you become a Thinkquanaut like me, then all your dreams will come true. You have to do this! What about our dream? Flint, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. We're all behind you. Are you guys sure? Sure. This is the best day ever! Sir, I've taken care of everything. The locals have been evacuated. Splendid. And the inventor? Oh, he took the job. Outstanding! Now we can keep an eye on him. He has no idea of our real plan. Contact me as soon as Operation Capture the Invention succeeds. Live Corp. Cheeseburger. Oh, big day, big day! Big day, big day, big day! Yes! Wake up, Steve! Steve. Do I look like a future Thinkquanaut? Morning there, skipper. You want a sardine scramble? No, thanks! Can't be late! Flint! Ask that Chester V when he thinks we can go home again. Morning, Sam! Morning, Flint! Are you ready for your first day? Yeah! Are you? Whoa! Sam? Well, this is me. Good luck with your new jobs, guys. Good luck, Flint! Break a leg, Flint! Bye! Adios. Wow! Good morning, Flint Lockwood and lab partner. I'm Barb. Eeh! I know, I'm a huge fan. Monkey. Excuse me, I'm an ape. One of Chester V's most brilliant innovations. An orangutan with a human brain within my ape brain. Like a turducken. I'll be your welcome ambassador. Soy latte? Okay. Coffee and milk? Are you ready to live? Oh, am I! Monkey. Ape. Follow me, boys. Welcome to Live Corp. Wow. There are caffeine stations every 10 feet. Soy-free soy latte? Thanks! Hot. Not too bad yourself, monkey. Caffeine patches are available 24 hours. And our mocha-yoga classes are offered in beginner or grande. Over here, indoor sports. Those are encouraged. Oh, cool! I've never played volleyball. Well, neither have they. You'll fit right in! Can your ideas change the world? Behold, the motivation pod. Can your ideas...? I know, right? Quinoa latte? Absolutely! Ha, ha, ha! Can your ideas change the world? Yes, Chester V poster, they can! Mine too! So can mine! I have great ideas. Absolutely! I've got my idea pants on. Thinkquanauts! Awesome! Hey! Excuse me, I'm so looking forward to working with you guy-- Uh! Aww! That's where we belong, Steve. Anxious! Oh, heh, heh. That's not even a possibility until our next vesting ceremony. - What's that? - That's where Chester V handpicks a great inventor and makes him into a Thinkquanaut. When? When? Next one's in six months, so submit your ideas and who knows? He might choose you. Really? Hot chocolate with double-whipped whipped cream? Thanks. Happy inventing! We're gonna have to get used to that landing. Okay, Steve, we have six months until the vesting ceremony. Let's do this thing. Can. That's the spirit, Steve! Say goodbye to ice cubes with the Re-Freeze-a-Fan! Can your ideas change the world? The Forkenknifenspooninator! Can your ideas change the world? The Grocery Deliverator! Whoa! Can your ideas change the world? Invisible coffee table! Ah! Flint. Can your ideas change the world? Flint! The Celebrationator! A party in a box for any occasion. Okay, Steve, time to celebrate! Celebrate! Flint! Happy birthday, Tim Lockwood! Here you go, Dad. Hope you like it. Steve picked it out. Steve! Yeah. Yeah! Okay, like we practiced. When I'm up on stage getting my vest, you hit the red button when I say "celebrate." Celebrate! Whoa. Careful, Steve! - This is a loaded party-in-a-box. Hello, Team Live Corp! It's a pleasure to welcome you to our annual Thinkquanaut vesting ceremony! Whoo! Chester V! Ha, ha, ha. I have built the coolest, hippest company in the world. As you all know, the Food Bar is the lifeblood of this company. And this year, I've challenged myself to reinvent taste. Ooh. So in two short weeks, we shall release the new Live Corp Food Bar! Version 8.0! - Yes! - And now, without further ado, who will be this year's newest Live Corp Thinkquanaut? Oh, ho, ho! Yeah! We have received thousands of invention submissions and today, one of them will be deemed Thinkquanaut-worthy. Thank you, Barb. Whoo! This person comes from an island. Ohh. Uh-huh! He's got a memorable mop of unruly hair. Hair. Hair! Ha, ha, ha! That's me! Our newest Live Corp Thinkquanaut is: Flint-- Yeah! --ly McCallahan! No. Crikey blikey! Yes! For inventing a zero-emission car that runs on cute. This is the greatest day of my life! Didgeridoo! I'm finally a real inventor! Sorry, Steve. No reason to celebrate. Celebrate! Wait, Steve, no, no, no. No! He's a real baboon He's a real baboon The inventor walks home His confidence shaken He is sad and alone So he calls up a friend Hi, Sam, it's Flint. I see you're live on TV with a tornado. Probably why you're not answering the phone. Thinkquanaut? I think not. Ugh. Please call me back. Okay. Bye! Bad news! Sir, we lost contact with Search Teams X and Y. What? Yeah! The situation is grim, sir. Still no sign of the FLDSMDFR. Should I send in Team Z? Are you mad, Barb? We'll be all out of alphabet. Look, we're running low on Thinkquanauts. We need someone expendable. Someone who knows the island inside and out. Someone who's smart, but still naive. Someone who idolizes me, has recently hit rock bottom and will now do just about anything I ask. Where are we gonna find someone so desperate? I think we already have. Sprinkles! Fire! Flint, who's number one? Oh. Ta-da! Hey, Flint, I got your message. Oh, no, what happened to you? Flint, everyone gets humiliated on national television. It's not that big a deal. Yeah, but not everyone gets humiliated in front of their childhood hero. I'll never be a real inventor in Chester's eyes. Mom gave me this lab coat because she always dreamed I'd do great things. Now I guess I won't. Now that's a big bucket of churn. Flint, you don't need Chester's approval. You can still make the world a better place without an orange vest. I don't get vests. Is it winter on your torso and summer on your arms? For what it's worth, the people who really care about you think you look great in your lab coat. Good night, Mr. Lockwood. Good night, my dear. Hey, look, son. This Chester V guy. He promised us we'd be home before we know it. Well, we darn sure know it and we're not home. So I say you, me and your friends, we take the boat. We can go fishing every day. And if there's still a mess on the island, we can go clean it up ourselves. Dad, please. I'm not into fishing. And cleanup? You're way too old to be doing that kind of work. I'm only 49. Flint Lockwood, please. Oh, Flint. Um... There's. Could you come to the door, please? I think it's that monkey in your poster. What? No! Ahh! Barb? Shh. Good day. I'm afraid I have something very important to discuss with you. Live Corp. Chester V wants to see me? Follow me. Whoa. Ah. Young Lockwood. Chester V. Sir. I can explain everything. I thought I was gonna meet the real Chester V. You are. Oh, not me. Him. Yes, it's me. Sorry about that. My holograms and I were having an urgent brainstorming session. Aah! Mr. V! You're real! I'm so excited to get this opportunity to show you my inventions. Hold on. Hold on. That's not why I brought you here tonight. Our cleanup operation back on Swallow Falls has met with unexpected complications. This is a photograph before we began our cleanup. And this was three days ago. It gets worse, Flint. There's only two of us left. We need help. What is that thing? Cheesy. It appears to be a living cheeseburger with french fry legs and sesame seed eyes. Living food? Oh, no. This could only mean one thing. The FLDSMDFR survived the explosion, and it's still operating. This is what worries me most. They're trying to learn to swim. If they succeed and get to the mainland, they will destroy monuments all around the world including the one monument your food storm didn't destroy. Not Lady Liberty! I've gotta destroy the FLDSMDFR. But how? Well, my Thinkquanauts have invented this. The BS-USB. Or BSUSB. A Bifurcating Systematic Universal Stop Button! Precisely. It would destroy the machine and everything it created. But we cannot find your FLDSMDFR. We've searched everywhere and failed. Chester, I'll find the machine. I invented it. I can fix this! Brilliant! But are you sure you want to take this on alone? Yes! Wait, did you say "alone"? Alone it is, then. If you succeed, you'll be more than just a Thinkquanaut. You'll be my hero. Your hero? Yes, my hero. Your mission must be kept a secret. We don't wanna create a worldwide panic. You mustn't tell anyone, not even your closest friends and family. Sir, I won't tell a soul. Sam! Sam, Sam, Sam! I gotta tell you a secret! Sam! Big news. I'm going to Swallow Falls to destroy the FLDSMDFR, which is creating deadly food monsters, which are trying to learn to swim so they can attack Lady Liberty! Sam? Wait, you're doing this alone? Yeah. Please don't tell Dad. if he finds out I'm going back to Swallow Falls, he's gonna wanna come too. Well, I'm coming. What? No! I promised Chester V I would go alone. There's no talking you out of this? Nope. Wait. Sam, it's gonna be deadly dangerous with a good chance of death. And that's why we'll need help. Triple decaf mochaccino-boba-latte with skim soy and nutmeg sprinkle? I'd like to order something strong. Wait your turn, fancy pants. Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks! And Steve too! Juicy! Earl, we need your help. Swallow Falls is overrun with deadly food monsters. Hey, where's my coffee? Coffee? I'm not a barista, I'm a polista! Let's ride! Can I come too, Dad? Son, you are my beautiful, precious little angel. But I cannot let you come with me. Not until you get your first chest hair. I have chest hair. It's just like mine. Wait a minute. That's not a chest hair. That's cupcake frosting. Tell your mom I'm getting our home back. What's up? Sponge. Forceps. A swab. Manny. We need your help. I can drop everything. Camera. Chick 'n' sushi Get it while it's cold. Hoo! Yo, Chicken Brent! In the flesh. Ba-gawk-oh! Swallow Falls is in trouble. Will you help us? You bet I will. I just need someone to cover my shift. Thanks, tree. Okay, gang. We'll be traveling to the island using my Grocery Deliverator! All right, who wants to go first? Hungry. Yes, Steve, hungry for adventure. See you on the island, my brave lab partner. Afraid! It worked! Banana! Banana! Banana! Steve! I guess it only works on food. I gotta fix that. Ahoy there, skipper, my boy. Dad. - Mr. Lockwood? Dad, no. How did you know we were here? I could see you from the apartment. Flint, if you're going home, so am I. The island's gonna be very dangerous-- I was born on the island, and I wanna die on that island, just like your mom. Besides, I know that place like the inside of a tackle box. I wanna help. No! Flint, let him help. The man does have a boat. Which is twice as many boats as we have. Fine. But we'll get there faster if we use the Grocery Deliverator. Steve! Aah! Okay, okay, we'll take the boat! Shoving off! Ninety-nine buckets Of chum on a boat Ninety-nine buckets Of chum Nineteen buckets of chum on a boat Nineteen buckets of chum You hold your nose And out one goes There's 18 buckets of chum on a boat We'll be there in two flaps of a sardine's fluke! Thanks, Dad! Okay, when we land at Swallow Falls, our first objective is to get to my lab. I can use my old computer to pinpoint the FLDSMDFR's location. Once we find it, we can shut it down with the utterly irreplaceable BS-USB. What if you don't find it? I have to. It's my machine. If the world gets destroyed by these, it's my fault. I can't let that happen. Land ho! Land ho! If we work together, this should be easy as-- Pie. Oh, no! We're-- Toast! French toast! This is totally-- Bananas! I was gonna say "nuts," but now I'm afraid to. Uh-oh. Whoa, whoa! - Home! - No! Steve, wait! The jungle's no place for a monkey. Home, home, home! Manny, are you getting this? - I certainly am. - Flint. Look! The climate has shifted dramatically to allow this much vegetation to grow! Aah! Sam! Ratbirds! Okay, then. All ashore that's going ashore. Dad, this place is really dangerous. I'd feel better if you stayed here on the boat where it's safe. Safe? I wanna help. I'd never forgive myself if you got eaten by a cheespider. He's right, Tim Lockwood. Don't worry, we'll get your home back. Well, fine. Thanks, Dad. We'll try to be back before suppertime, okay? Sure. Whoa. Look what's happened to our town. Look. There's my angel son Cal's old preschool. My old van. Look! An old thing that I've never seen before! That's where the Thinkquanauts were attacked by a cheespider. It's like a cheesy spider web, made of cheese. Let's get out of here! No, wait. What if there's a survivor in there? Stand back, everybody. I'm gonna cut the cheese. Uh... That was the cheese. Hello? Anybody in here? Shh! Sorry. Ha! Wow. That is the biggest strawberry I've ever seen in my life. Is it heavy? Yeah. But other than that it looks like a perfectly normal, fresh, delicious strawberry. N-woo? N-woo? It's moving! Heh, heh. Oh, that was a close one. You got a little someone stuck to your pants. Ah! Get it off! Get it off me! Sam! Sam! Hey, wait, wait. Stop! Sam, don't touch it! Put it down! Put it down! Look at him. Seriously? Aww. I think I'll name him Barry! Okay, Sam, could you please put "Barry" down? Look, we have to get to the FLDSMDFR so we can shut it down with this utterly irreplaceable BS-USB. Hey! That's not for you! I need that. Please? That BS-USB is really important. N-woo? N-woo. Yes. N-woo? Hi, N-woo. Hey, you wanna hand it to me, buddy? I beg you. Huh? Please? Oh, oh. Please? N-woo. N-woo, N-woo. Yes. Yes. There you go. No! Don't let him get away! Stop! Stop! Gotcha. N-woo? Aah! Here, you take it, you take it. You're gonna have to carry him until he passes the BS-USB. And by "pass," you mean... Yes. Look, we better get a move on before we run into any more of these creatures. Oh! It's so beautiful. It's enough to make a grown man cry. But not this man. Get back in there, tear. Wow, I can't believe the FLDSMDFR created all of this. Ah! Where's Barry? Whee. Ha, ha, ha! Uh-oh. Ah! Ah! Just a little bit closer. I can get him. Come on, Earl, faster. Look at the mangos. You mean flamingos. Flamangos! There's a bunch of shrimp! They look like chimpanzees. Shrimpanzees! Shrimpanzees! Those are some tasty-looking jellyfish! Oh! What's that one over there? That's just a tomato. Barry! Come on! Chester gave me that BS-USB. It's really important. Shrimpanzee. Steve. Shrimpanzee. Steve. Shrimpanzee. Shove. Steve. There's a leek in the boat! Hold on, everyone. This ain't gonna be no picnic. Stop! Get back here! Keep it steady, Earl. Watermelophants! Barry, grab my hand! Barry! Freeze, berry man. Thanks, Earl. Ugh. Okay, come here. You have caused enough trouble for one day. Susheep! Cantalopes. I can't believe your machine reprogrammed itself to create this entire ecosystem of living food. How is that even possible? I have no idea. Best we don't think about it. The world should know about this. Manny, is your camera still working? Of course. I've been rolling - since we landed. - So much for keeping this a secret. We can't let these friends tell the world anything. What we need to do is go there and separate Flint from his friends so we can manage the situation. Champion! Brilliant idea. Way to go, Chester. Thank you. Barb, you take care of that weather girl. But, sir, I'm a scientist. That's why I need you. I want the same brilliant mind that solved the unified field theory to help me help Live Corp. Consider it done, sir. Good monkey. To the Helpicopter. Oh, Earl. Pull over there. Duck! Duck? I love-- Ba-gawk! Ah! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah! You guys, that wasn't so bad. Yeah, well, be thankful we didn't run into a-- Cheespider! Run! Cheesy. Cheesy. Cheesy. Manny! Wait for me! Ba-gawk-oh! I'm glad you still wearing that diaper. I wish I brought a fresh one! Hey, guys! Down this alley! Oh, no! Dead end. Ghost man? Greetings, and namaste. Chester V! You're here! That's right, young Lockwood. And by the looks of things, just in time. One minute later, and we would have been food for that food. Flint, I thought you said you were going to complete this mission alone. Can I say something? Apparently you can. This is Barb, my number two. Why are you carrying a strawberry in your backpack, miss? Stand back, everyone! Hey, hey, hey, stop. You're scaring him. Scaring him? Oh, please, it's probably got a mouth full of fangs. Now you're scaring me. I've been carrying him and he hasn't hurt anyone. I'm sorry. Are you a scientist? Matter of fact, I am. She's a meteorologist. Meteorology. Oh, I love it. The science of smiling and having pretty hair while you point at a map. It's a very important job-- Meteorology is a comprehensive analysis-- Ladies, ladies. Please. I'm sure we can all agree that one of you is a scientist. Young Lockwood, why was your lady friend carrying this rabid little strawberry in her backpack? Why is the strawberry guy in the backpack? Well, um, that's funny. Um... It's... Uh... You know what he did? Um... He, uh... He ate the BS-USB. Not the BSUSB. I'm on it. She's got a knife! If you touch a leaf on his head... Step away from the berry, madam. That orange hairy lady scared the jam out of him! N-woo? Oh, no, it's jammed. Lick. Lick. Lick. Oh, thanks, Steve. Young Lockwood. The world could've been destroyed because of the actions of one sinister strawberry. We cannot allow any more mistakes like this. Oh... It won't be long before those malicious melons, pernicious pickles, and belligerent burgers learn to swim and make their way to the mainland. What is your plan? I need to get back to my lab so I can make contact with the FLDSMDFR. Brilliant! I'll lead the way. No, we'll lead the way. Safe, safe, safe. I believe my Sentinels of Safety are better equipped to lead us in their robo-suits. N-woo? "I'll be back before supper." What a bunch of baloney. Just leave me on the boat without any food. I know a place where I can get something to eat. There she is. Home sweet home. What? There's no sardines? Had to be looters. Ah. Vintage Baby Brent. Ah. Oh, chum. No, no! Uh-huh. Yeah. Heh. I like them too. I do. I love them. Mine. No, no. Mine. Off. Off. Mine. No, no, mine. Mine. Off. Hey, hey, hey. Easy, you guys. Come on, you could lose an eye. Look, I tell you what. You want more sardines? I can get you more sardines. Hey, thanks for loaning me these skinny jeans, Flint. Those aren't skinny jeans. Nope. My feet are turning purple. Is that bad? Uh-oh. Bananostrich! Ah! Go, go, go! Come on, Brent! Banana! Banana! Banana! That bunch of bananostriches nearly split us. Are you okay? Oh, my gosh. My house! Home, home, home! Oh, my gosh. Your lab! Oh, crap balls. We can't go up there, Flint Lockwood. That dangly, upsy-downsy lab's not to code. I've got to, if I'm gonna find the FLDSMDFR. We can do it. Those load-bearing vines will be able to support a small team. Onwards and upwards! Right, sir. To the lab! Sentinels, keep the locals safe. I'll keep them safe. Hey, guys! Where you going? Guys! Hey wait for me! Uh-oh. A little help? STEVE Spooky. Spooky is right, Steve. I say, this laboratory of yours is a wonder of engineering. Really? Thank you, sir. Initiating backup power. Welcome, Flint. Whoa, my computer's dead. The fate of the world is depending on us. Think, Lockwood. Well, if I could pull the hard drive, there's enough equipment in this lab that I could build a tracking device. Flint! Whoa! I say, young Lockwood, what extraordinary underpants. Thank you, sir. They're my Wedgie-proof underwear. I invented them when I was 6. I had no idea we were so alike. Except I invented mine when I was 3. You guys have been wearing the same underwear since you were kids? Yes! Yes! Excuse me. How do you expect us to get the hard drive with all that electrified water? We dangle! Come, Lockwood, give the monkey your underpants. What? Lay on, young Lockwood. Whoa! Whoa! Yes! Heh, heh. Whoa! You know, hanging from my underpants in this space brings back so many memories. I too built my lab up high to keep the bullies out! You were-- You were bullied too? Absolutely. People like us are always bullied. Sometimes I wish I'd kept my bullies around. Really? So I could crush them with my success. Just like you did with that man-baby. You mean Brent? Sure, he used to be a bully, but he's my friend now. Friend? A bully can never be your friend. Never? Remember the ancient Chinese proverb: Huh? "Stew offered by a bully is poisoned broth." Wow, stew. I have so much to learn. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Mission accomplished! Indeed, young Lockwood. Indeed. Help! Help! Come on, guys. Get me ou--! You okay, Earl? My chest hairs have been tingling all day. Don't worry. Live Corp Sentinels have danger-sensing fibers built into their chest plates. Bravo, Lockwood. With luck, we'll survive the night. Hm. Sounds like midnight snacks. Dr. Manny! This is delicious! I call it Manny's Gorilla Stew. So how do you make a gorilla stew? You keep it waiting for two hours. Hey, guys. Oh, that smells good. Hey, Flint! Wanna try some of this special stew? I saved you a bowl. It's killer. Killer stew. No! Thank you, Brent. Ever since that ghost man showed up, Flint Lockwood's been acting-- Jerky. He rejected my stew. No one has ever rejected my stew. I'm gonna go talk to him. Flint, wait up. Yeah, Sam? Is something wrong? Yeah, we blew a fuse. You blew a fuse. Why are you being so weird to your friends? What? I haven't been weird. You karate-chopped Manny's stew out of Brent's hands. You hurt their feelings. Sam, you wouldn't understand. I do understand, but you're forgetting that: Huh? "A bully turned friend will be friend to the end." Listen, Brent came here to help you. We all did. And you're acting like we're just in your way. Remember, we work together. That weather girl is ruining our plan. I just need more time, sir. We don't have more time. If we don't get the FLDSMDFR in the next 48 hours, we'll miss our deadline to release Food Bar 8.0. I'll be a laughingstock! Sir, let me handle this. Never send a monkey to do Chester work. I'll take care of it. Okay, guys, we're here. Hey, hey, hey! That is not for you. All right, let's get to it. Okay. You got this, right? Okay. Then you wanna put one of these on there, like that. No, no, no. No, don't eat that. That's bad. You'll hurt yourself. Hey, hey, easy! Stop picking on your brother, will you? How would you like it if he was shoving you? Okay, now watch. Are you watching? One and two and three! Catch the big one! Yeah, good, huh? It's called fishing. Out on my boat With a pickle that likes dill The frowny one's sour He's a real bitter pill She's so sweet With her onion pet Pearl Teaching pickles to fish That's my crazy world I tell you, if only Flint liked fishing as much as you guys. Why am I talking to a pickle? Dangerous food creatures detected. Stay put. We'll find and destroy them. Barry! You can't be here. You better hide him. Okay, gang! Today's the day We find the FLDSMDFR. Sam, I was thinking about what you said last night-- N-woo? What? Me too. Right. Listen, I have been acting weird, but it's only because I'm under a lot of pressure. N-woo? What? So true! But I'm also doing this for us. You see, I still want Sparkswood to happen, but it can't. Not until I become a great inventor like Chester V. Flint, you don't have to prove anything-- Ha, ha. Lockwood! How goes the inventing? Very good, sir. I was up all night making this. I call it the Flint Lockwood Food Jungle Topographical Pointing Machine. Or... The FLFJTPM! Brilliant! Oh, thank you, sir. Follow the beam, find the machine. All I have to do now is cut the leg holes. Ooh. Huh. Well, maybe it's better here. Great idea, Sam. And, guys, you can help me by-- Excuse us. Your friends are distracting you from our mission. Distracting? My chest hairs just don't trust that Chester. We should be hunting the FLDSMDFR, not chitchatting. But, sir, I-- You're heading into the deepest, darkest part of the jungle. You need to focus on saving the world. Be a hero. Okay. You're right, sir. Excellent! Let's go! Okay, Barry, time to go home now. Okay. Okay. Okay, one more hug, Barry. Barry? Right! Barry. You Barry. Barry. And I'm Sam Sparks. Saspa. Right! Sam-- Come on, Sam! Coming! Okay, Barry, time to go home now. Now go. Now you go on home. Buh. Bye. Huh? Saspa :Manny: Tacodile! Supreme! Holy guacamole! I got this, bro! I'm okay! Up there! Hurry, Sam! Barb! You okay? Uh-huh. Freeze! Come on, let's go! Let's get out of here! Bravo, young Lockwood, bravo! A mother? Sam! Saspa! Butter. Parkay. and the gang are walking in the Breakfast Bog, getting close to the FLDSMDFR. :Flint: Almost there. The FLDSMDFR should be across this syrup bog. :Brent: awed This is syrup? Syrup is my favorite. a mosquitoast Darn mosquitoasts! :Chester: Don’t worry, man baby. They, like all the other abominable food monsters, will soon be no more. :Sam: Wait, Flint! What if we’re making... a big mistake? :Flint: Mistake? :Sam: About shutting off the FLDSMDFR. Some of these creatures... They’re incredible! : :Chester: Incredibly dangerous! We were just attacked by a giant Tacodile! :Flint: He’s right, Sam. I mean, we were almost eaten by a Cheesspider. :Sam: It doesn’t mean we have to destroy all of them. Some of the food’s actually been... friendly. :Manny: It is true. The dessert creatures are especially sweet. :Flint: Okay. Maybe we– smacks him Ow! (Why'd you do that for?!) :Barb: Mosquitoast... was gonna bite you. :Chester: See? Even the tiniest creatures are attacking us. :Sam: The only reason they're biting is because of the drop of barometric pressure. Bugs do that before a storm. to the storm clouds And by the look of those nimbostratus clouds– :Chester: Miss Sparks, we are not talking about the weather. Flint in the tracking helmet We are talking about food here. Dangerous food that does not have human emotion. :Flint: mosquitoast landed on his nose and Chester flicks it out Ow! :Chester: Food that is not friendly! Flint in the face and holds his helmet FOOD THAT CANNOT LOVE!! Flint's again and pinched his lips :Sam: Flint, we should be studying the food animals, not killing them. What if he's wrong? beat :Chester: Flint The choice is yours, son - live up to your full potential or walk away and let the food monsters destroy Lady Liberty. :Flint: Sam, finding that FLDSMDFR and saving the world... That's what matters. :Sam: and hurt Really? Our opinion doesn't matter? :Flint: Of course it does! Yes! Yes, it matters, but... just... just not right now. :Brent: Uh, oh! :Earl: Wrong answer! :Steve: Toast! :Sam: angry Yeah!? the drawn vest sticky note off the drawing of Sparkswood Well, I guess this doesn't matter, either, young Lockwood. (Does it?!) the sticky note on Flint’s shirt (You know what?) I’ll just... see you back on the boat. the drawing on the syrup and storms off... well, sort of :Flint: (Oh, man.) Wait, Sam! Wait, please! No! No. Sam, come back! Come back, Sam, no! No, Sam, Sam, Sam! Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam…!! Oh, boy. Hey, Earl, would you talk to her? :Earl: sternly You bet I will. Hey, Sam, wait for me! Sam :Manny: Adios, sayonara. Goodbye, Señor Lockwood. leaves :Brent: sadly Bye, Flint. as well :Steve: Steve! onto Manny :Flint: Et tu, Steve? friends leave him on his own with Chester What just happened? up the drawing from the syrup :Chester: You have made the right choice, son. (Now, let's go find your machine.) his sentinels Sentinels, keep them... safe. evilly as he walks off with Flint and Barb while the sentinels march after the gang Butter. Ah, Young Lockwood, we're getting close. I feel it in my beard! Water goes in the top and food comes out the bottom. It's gotta be inside that big rock candy mountain! This is exactly why I wanted you on this mission. Sally forth, Lockwood. I can't believe Flint is still listening to that guy! Flint is naive. It appears he is being manipulated for some nefarious purpose. Of course he is! Sam! Freeze! What? Stay calm and walk toward me slowly. Very slowly. Oh, come on. Now you're acting weird. I'm in no mood for this. Stop right there, cheese monster! Nobody eats my friends on my watch! No, wait! Chester's been lying to us about these creatures, and I am going to prove it. Sam, don't do it! It's foodicide! Danger! Danger! Danger! Nice cheespider. Ohh. Ugh. Yellow. Dude! You got special-sauced! It's Okay, guys. See? She's not mean. She's just a little beefy. Whoa. What's it doing? I think she wants you to scratch her buns. Aw. I like that too. Who's a good cheespider? She's cute! But why did she attack us before? Because we were dressed like them. She doesn't like backpacks? No. It appears she doesn't like Live Corp. The food creatures know something we do not. Gasp! Who's Evel? Not "Evel." Evil. I knew it! Chester's up to something terrible. We have to warn Flint! Let's ride! Run! You're not warning anyone about anything. Oh, crap balls. Magnificent. The FLDSMDFR must be up there. A very unpleasant fall. Finish the job, Lockwood. Yes, sir. Whoa. Ahh! Whoa! Oh! Made it! FLDSMDFR. Look, I'm sorry I have to do this to you again. But I can't let your swimming cheespiders destroy Lady Liberty or the world. Whoa. Marshmallow. They're like a family. Sam was right. This is a mistake. Oh, dear! Sir! Uh, sir? There it is. Wait. In all its glory. Chester, look, I can't do this. Oh, okay. I will. What? Wait. Chester, wait. We can't destroy it. Ah! Let go of me, Lockwood. No, sir, I can't let you do this. No! No! No! :Flint: The BS-USB... reprogrammed it!? :Chester: It was never gonna turn off the machine. A BS-USB? Hello! (Duh!) Your machine is what I wanted all along. :Flint: You... lied to me. :Chester: Of course I lied to you. I knew you'd eventually fall for these pathetic creatures. :Flint: heartbroken But… but you were my idol. My whole life, I looked up to you. I wanted to be you! (Why would you do this?) :Chester: Oh, Flint. I was just using you to get your invention. We're ready. Launch Operation Slice and Dice. And now that I've got what I want, I no longer need you. I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go. Wait, wait, wait. No, no, please. Whoa. That's not natural. No, no, no. Easy, easy, you guys. Don't cry. Huh? Okay, Steve. If me and you put our two brilliant minds together, we will get out of here. Steve? Earl: Brent, do you ever get the feeling that maybe Steve Lockwood is just a monkey? :Brent: Steve's ears Why would you say that about him, Earl? Why would you ever say that?! :Barb: Of course he's just a monkey. How stupid are you people? No one should ever put any trust in a monkey. :Manny: Chester thinks you're a monkey. :Barb: Well, I'm an ape. Chester knows that. :Sam: But he calls you a monkey. :Brent: Ohh…! :Manny: It is true, he does. :Barb: He's just joking around. (Right? I mean…) Chester's my best friend. (Is he?) :Sam: If Chester was really your friend… would he still call you a monkey? N-woo! N-woo! Flint. Dad. What's happening, son? You look terrible. What's with all of them? They saved my life. I let Chester steal the machine and now he's starting Operation Slice and Dice. Come on, son. You're really not making any sense. Look, Chester's gonna wipe out all the foodimals. My friends tried to tell me they were good, but I didn't listen. Everything I touch just gets ruined. N-woo! Barry? N-woo! Barry. I'm so sorry I misjudged you. I should have listened to Sam. Saspa. Sam. What is it? What are you trying to say? Saspa, Saspa. Saspa! Sa-- Saspa. Sassy pants. Dad. Saspa, Saspa! Sam and the gang? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. It looks like a Sentinel of Safety. Aha! Sassy pants. Sassy pants? No, Dad. He's saying Sentinels captured Sam and the gang. And they're being held in the factory? We gotta get them out of there. But how? There's just two of us. N-woo! N-woo! N-woo! N-woo! N-woo! N-woo! N-woo! Hey, what's with all the "N-woos"? Why do they have my TV? Water goes in the top and food comes out the bottom. N-woo! N-woo! What's it, broken or something? What's it doing? N-woo! Here, you take it, you take it. N-woo. - It's saying that I'm N-woo. N-woo. N-woo. N-woo. N-woo. Look, Flint, they came here to help. We all did. It's time to let us. Uh-huh. Okay, I don't know if you can understand me. I know you think I'm N-woo. I know you think I'm N-woo. But the truth is I'm no N-woo, I'm just a man. A man who's made a lot of mistakes in the last couple of days. And now my friends are in a lot of trouble, thanks to me. Someone once told me that I didn't need friends. That I could accomplish more by myself. I know now more than ever that he was wrong. We need all the friends we can get. And I need your help. All of you. Fruits, vegetables and meat! I need you to help me to get into that factory, save our friends and get our home back! Okay, now I just gotta figure out how to get in there. With the right rod and tackle, I could cast you up into that unfinished part of the factory. Should be a piece of cake. Hm? Dad, let's go fishing. Wildebeets! Meatballrus! Go, go, go! Watermelophant, do your thing! Spray-On Shoes. Hair Un-Balder. Grocery Deliverator. Helmet. Life is so Much better Got it. Ready when you are, Dad! Ready, skipper, my boy. It's too heavy! Whoa! Here comes the cavalry. No way! Subs! Flint and Barry: Subwhales! Prepare to release lure. Hit it, Sweet. All of us together Life is so much better Catch the big one, buddy. Yes! Uhh... We have a problem. N-woo, in here. What's going on? Sam's backpack. They were here! Good cheespider. Saspa? Got it, Barry. Thanks, cheespider. N-woo! Barry, use the Grocery Deliverator to save your friends. I'll go save mine. Uh-huh. Ah! There's a leek in my boat. Flint! Go, go, go! Hey, freeze! Uh-oh. Food fight! Crab cakes! Oh! Run! Oh! Oh! I'm all cheesed up. Retreat! Retreat! Head scan complete. Lockwood? You're still alive? That's right. Hands up. Give me back my friends. Of course! I have them right here. Hey, Flint. Sam! Guys! Chester, let them go! Don't worry, Lockwood, I'll let them go. Right into my super-sized Food Bar machine! Food Bars? Food Bars? You're going to turn them into Food Bars? Yes, Food Bars. The lifeblood of my company. I learned your FLDSMDFR food is far more delicious than "food" food. So using your foodimals as ingredients would make my products super-delicious! I had to have your invention. Unfortunately, I couldn't find it. Until you helped me. FLDSMDFR! Watermelon! You're a monster! Those are living creatures. Yes, that's the problem. Food with legs is much harder to catch. They hide, they fight back, they want to live. Ugh. But now that I control your FLDSMDFR, I can pave your island and work in complete secrecy. Live Corp will remain the coolest, hippest company in the world with a new Food Bar version 8.0! I never should have believed in you. Yes, that was quite foolish. Now if you want your friends back, I suggest you drop your cans. Don't do it, Flint! Save the island! But you are my island. Ew. Okay, first, shut up. Then drop the cans or I drop your friends. Okay, okay. There. Oh, no, Flint. This is embarrassing. I changed my mind. Please understand I can't leave any witnesses. Barb, grind them. But, sir, I didn't think we were going to-- This is why I work alone. Monkey! You are dismissed. And now, without further ado. Flint, hurry! Why won't this go faster? Give me that controller! Sure, come and get it. But which one of us has it? Is it me? Or me? Oh! Earl, can't you break us out of here? Yellow police tape! The one thing I can't break. Forkenknifenspooninator! Sam, guys, listen. Invisible coffee table! I'm sorry I was such an idiot. Flint, that's true, but now may not be the time! Please let me finish. I took you all for granted. I should have listened to you. Okay, go on. But hurry! The truth is I need each and every one of you guys. You're more than my friends. You're my family. Oh! How sweet. Note to self: Put that on their tombstones. Good one, Chester! Don't you see, young Lockwood? These friends... ...are the reason you keep losing. Well, it's better than ending up alone like you. Ha, ha, I'm not alone! I've got holograms! Flint! Why don't you throw him a party? We love parties. Party? Party! Party's over, Lockwood. No! Not yet. I think it's time to celebrate! No! Celebrate! Yes! Ow. Thanks, lab partner. Helping! Guys, I'm so sorry for being such a-- Chester! Okay, I guess I deserve that. No, Flint! Chester! I've got what I want. Enjoy your friends, Lockwood. No! No! Don't do this! Ha, ha. Oh! Heh, heh. Uh-uh. Food! Anybody gonna be keeping folks safe in this town, it's me. Ba-gawk-oh! Tacodile supreme. It's over, Chester. Mustache! Now hand over the FLDSMDFR. No! Never! Chester, there's nowhere to go! That's what you think. Save me, monkey! I'm an ape! Bad monkey! Give that back! Bad monk--! :Chester: My holograms, save me! holograms form into a net to save him from the Food Bar machine See, young Lockwood? With my holograms… soon as his holograms touch him, however, they disappear Oh, fudge. (I forgot.) into his vest which bounces off the Food Bar machine like a pinball until he's finally launched towards the exit I saved myself! before he could go through the exit, however, the Cheese Spider grabs him with his cheese tongue and eats him... alive, killing him Ugh. That will leave a bad taste in your mouth. Ahem. Uh... I believe this belongs to you. Here you go, pal. Gosh, I hope this works. Pickle. Cheeseburger. Leek. Strawberry. Lemon. Yes! Ha, ha! Banana. It's enough to make a grown man cry. And that's okay. You go right ahead, tear. Guys, do you think we could still work together? I think we will work great together. Come on, bring it on in, Barb. Aw, this is nice. :Steve: Ape! Monkey. I'm proud of you, son. Thanks, Dad. But there's one last thing I need to do. Okay, now, son. Now, once you put it on like that, all you have to do is cast it. So like this? Ehh. No, no, no. Here, let me show you how. See, it's all in the wrist. Like this. Whoo! Catch the big one, boy. Am I fishing? Yup. I'm fishing! Whoa, whoa! You've got a live one. Now reel him in, Flint. That's it. Steady, steady. Oh. He's a fighter! Ah! I got one! I got one, Dad! Okay. Can we do this again? Like all the time? You betcha, skipper. Sam, guys, I caught my first fish! Yay! Whoo! Way to go, Flint! Flint Lockwood, you are a fisherman. Happy. Hey, look, rainbows! Hi, Steve. Hello, Steven. I'm Barb. So do you wanna go get coffee sometime? Dinner! Even better! Category:Transcripts Category:Columbia Pictures Transcripts Category:Sony Pictures Animation Transcripts